Mephixus Kyryn
Mephixus Kyryn is a Master Diviner and Guild Master of The Black Legion. He became the representative of Void Akehura in the Akehurian Congregation following the death of Elias Floros. Personality Mephixus has a warm personality despite his exterior look, he has a kind heart and a gentle mind whats left of it anyway, though he can be as cold and heartless as the winds that blow around Illis Keep. Yet he can't keep his goofy side in check it always shows up at the wrong times somehow. Known Attacks/Abilties * Soul Execution: Empowers his Sword with the power of the Void, it is able to summon swords from the immaterium that fall upon his Foes and Allies alike. It requires him to be motionless with his sword impaled into the ground. This attack covers a wide area around him. * Darkness: Sends out a waves of Dark Energy that cuts objects and people alike a hundred times over. This ability has a draw back however, the users body is also afflicted with the same effect. * Soul Eater: Damages enemies with a blast of dark power at the cost of ones health * Ashura: Immolates a single enemy in Void flames. Mephixus also feels the burning effects of the flames as well. * Come Forth!: Is an ability that allows Mephixus to grab a single enemy with the power of the Void and pull his foe towards him but it can also target allies or inanimate objects. * Steed of Darkness: Summons a Steed from the Void. * Call of the Warhost: Empowers himself and his allies with the power of the Void, this ability is very risky as it literally drains his lifeforce if Mephixus continues this ability for too long he'll perish Special Form Attacks/Abilties * Come to me my brothers!: Mephixus calls upon the souls of his fallen brethren to rise up and fight again. For his allies to take form and shape he must call upon the power of the Void to summon ghostly replicas of himself where he then places the souls of his brethren so they use it as a host. Once that is complete they will need time to come alive again. Although he is able to summon back the dead, this ability has a deadly consequence for if any of his comrades receive a wound and it doesn't get healed before their time is up, Mephixus receives those wounds himself as they are apart of him. * Trial And Execution: A more powerful version of his Soul Execution however this time he summons a wall of swords behind him that seek out his foes and impales them, this time he can move and attack at the same time. However the drawback is that he'll be physically exhausted once the attack is over. * Judgement: Creates an arena from bones and rock around himself that locks himself and any unfortunate foes inside of it. They are sealed in there until one or the other is dead, a duel to the death. * Stare into the Void and see your Doom!: This is Mephixus's ultimate attack, he summons the power of the Void and in exchange for his life he unleashes a shockwave that will suck the very life out of everything it touches, sending it all into the Void. Friends and Foe alike are affect this spares no one. Background Mephixus Kyryn grew up as the middle child of a family of seven, three brothers and his parents, as he grew up his parents told him about the surrounding area they were living in called 'The Forest of Shadows' they told him about the Legendary Dragon Apep and about the monstrous creatures that also inhabit the woods this excited Mephixus and also terrified him, big scary monsters that could kill him and his family but yet he wanted to protect them with his life and with that thought it gave him the strength to be brave and not let fear rule him. Mephixus and his brothers whom were at the age range between sixteen and twenty started to learn the art of Swordplay from his father whom was an ex guild member, he taught oldest sibling how to handle a greatsword, for he was strong than the others, the second eldest brother learned how to wield a poleaxe, then Mephixus himself was taught how to duel wield while the youngest brother learned the way of using the sword and shield. As the brothers trained and sparred together it was evident that Mephixus was a natural born leader during all of the group training exercises as his brothers despite the age difference followed his orders to the letter. Sadly this is all Mephixus could remember of his past for he had learned the accursed Akehura: Void which ate at his mind ever so slowly over the years as he used it to protect his family from the denizens of the Forest. He doesn't even know where he learned this foul Akehura. Now he sits at the head of the Black Legion a guild he created himself for all of the Akehura Void diviners and anyone else that seeks shelter from the populace that has abandoned them and cast them out. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Diviner Category:Master Category:Guild Master Category:Akehurian Congregation Category:Humans Category:The Black Legion Members Category:Sunny Poptarts